


Back to the Future

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chance Meetings, Crossover, Gen, Starbucks, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is pretty sure he and Bucky met that dark haired kid on the street. At some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: bucky n steve end up finding nico once in the 40s and they meet again in modern days and theyre just. hella confused. for the prompt thing. good luck w the snow!

Starbucks is an embarrassment, in Bucky’s opinion, even more so when it’s overpriced in the middle of Manhattan. He’s grumbling about the price – five dollars for coffee with sugary stuff and milk in it? Seriously? – when Steve stops, dead in his tracks, his eyes locked on somebody walking across the street.

“I’ve seen that kid,” says Steve with a frown.

“You say that about every sad looking person walking down the street,” says Bucky, sipping his latte. “Also, this isn’t coffee. This is dessert.”

“Not the point,” says Steve, narrowing his eyes. “I swear – Buck, we know him!”

“How,” says Bucky sternly, “on earth would we know a fifteen year old? We haven’t even been in this century for more than five years.”

Steve, before Bucky can grab his dumb ass and haul in him the opposite direction, walks over.

“Hey,” Steve says cautiously. “I think I –”

“Oh, for Hades’ sake,” says the teenager. “You come to rescue me again?”

Bucky makes it next to Steve. “I’m so sorry,” Bucky says. “It’s really hard to keep this big lug – wait, did you say again?”

“Italy?” Nico says. “1944? Mussolini being a general dick wad, you smuggled a single mom and two kids out of Europe via Peggy Carter and a helicopter?” His eyes narrow and he turns to Bucky. “I thought he was the one who got brainwashed.”

Bucky knows he should be offended by this kid, because, hello? Not cool to bring that up?

But somehow he believes him. Also, he’s kind of funny.

“The di Angelos,” Steve breathes.

The kid grins, and it somehow has a hint of sarcasm. “Yep,” he says, “Nico di Angelo, Italian stallion, as exactly no one calls me.”

“Oh my – how the…” Steve trails off. “You’re still only fifteen.”

“Nineteen!” Nico counters. “I’m nineteen. Not fifteen.” He groans. “Everybody always assumes I’m a damned infant.”

“Okay, but you should be in your eighties,” says Bucky, folding his arms over his chest, the warm metal of his left arm half burning his right arm. “Want to explain that? Because I’m not sure I want to know about any more reckless supersoldiers running amok.”

“I,” says Nico, inexplicably locking his eyes on a car in the road, “probably want to explain why I’m here as much as you want to explain what war felt like,” Nico snaps back. “Now can I get on with my business? There’s a hellhound up the street that I need to kill.”

Steve looks bewildered. “A hell what now?”

Nico gives them a condescending smile. “Oh, come on,” he says, “you didn’t think the Axis powers took over without a little help from the Underworld, did you?”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed. “Are you kidding right now?” he asks. “I – ” He turns to Steve. “Is this kid messing with us?”

“I’m not,” Nico replies. “But – give me a second.” Nico takes off down the street, does something fancy with a sword, and takes out what looks like one of those battery-charged cars. He comes back, looking completely unruffled, and blows his bangs out of his eyes. “Look, guys, I’m all about sharing our out-of-time reminiscing of the nineteenth century, but my gay factor makes me kind of hate those days. So if you want to wax poetic about the glory of the 40’s, do it without me.” He salutes them. “But, uh.” His tone changes and he softens. “Thanks for getting me out of Italy. I never said it back then…” He trails off, giving the two of them a smile so broken and so sad that it reminds me of when Bucky was practicing emotion in the mirror. “But I appreciate it.”

“Don’t mention it,” Steve says. “But, uh.” He pauses. “If you ever need anything.” He fumbles in his pockets.

“You giving me your card?” Nico asks. “Believe me, I’ve got enough of super buff blondes showing off their washboard abs in my life.”

Bucky is not able to hold back a snort.

“No,” Steve says, giving Bucky a pointed look, “just my phone number. If you need anything.”

Nico gives him a look. “Thanks,” he says, “but I think I’ve got it handled.”

He walks away, and it’s a few minutes before Steve gets himself back together.

“Okay,” Steve says. “That’s person number two from my past coming back as way younger than they should be.”

“Yeah,” says Bucky, taking another sip of his latte. “But he looks good.”

Steve turns to Bucky, expression incredulous.

“Oh, hold your panties,” Bucky says, rolling his eyes, “I mean for somebody who is supposed to be eighty.”


End file.
